Bulimia
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic yaoi.


Bulimia

Fanfic por Leona EBM

- Duo por que você se olha tanto nesse espelho?

- Heero pergunta intrigado.

- Heero?

- Hum?

- Você acha que eu sou gordo?- Duo pergunta colocando a mão na sua barriga.

- Você? nossa Duo você é tão gordo que eu me pergunto como posso gostar de alguém assim!- Heero diz sarcasticamente.

- Serio?- Duo ficou com os olhos tristes.

- Duo...você sabe que estou brincando! Você é lindo!- Heero abraça Duo por trás.

- Eu me acho gordo! Vou fazer regime!- Duo olha desanimado para seu reflexo no espelho.

- Não precisa de nada, você é muito bonito Duo, e eu até acho você muito magro- Heero diz beijando sua nuca.

Os dois desceram para almoçar.

- Duo vai comer só isso?- Quatre perguntou espantado.

- Não estou com fome!- Duo começa a comer. Heero não diz nada, mas ficou preocupado.

Passaram 7 dias e Duo emagreceu 7 kilos.

- Duo!- Heero o vê novamente se olhando no espelho.

- Que?- Duo deixa de se olhar e encara Heero.

- Você esta com problemas!- Heero se aproxima de Duo pegando seu pulso.

- Eu?- Duo pergunta surpreso.

- Você está doente! Não come mais! E não para de fazer exercícios!- Heero se senta na cama com Duo em seu colo.

- Eu estou bem! Só me acho muito gordo- Duo diz olhando desanimado para seu corpo.

- Duo eu achava você lindo!- Heero diz encarando Duo bem sério.

- Achava?- Duo sentiu um frio na barriga. Fazia de tudo para ficar bonito para Heero, e agora ele disse que ele estava feio, deve ser porque estava gordo.

- Você ficou esquelético e isso não me agrada!- Heero diz bem calmo.

- Eu não me acho magro!- Duo começa a chorar. Heero ficou sem reação apenas abraçou o garoto de trança.

- Por que não vamos ao médico?- Heero pergunta com medo de sua reação. Ele já tinha planejado pedir isso a Duo, mas o americano era muito teimoso e sensível, não sabia como ele ia encarar isso.

- Me...médico?- Duo disse entre um soluço.

- Isso!- Heero sorriu para Duo.

- Acha que eu estou com problemas?- Duo pergunta escondendo seu gosto no peito de Heero.

- Acho!- Heero diz bem firme.

- Se você acha então eu vou!- Duo diz cessando seu choro. No dia seguinte os dois foram ao médico.

- Bom dia!- O doutor diz.

- Bom dia!- Duo e Heero dizem ao mesmo tempo.

- Então qual é seu problema?

- Eu....eu..me.. eu estou...- Duo não sabia por onde começar, estava ficando envergonhado.

- Ele está com problemas psicológicos!

- Heero diz ao ver a dificuldade do outro.

- Entendo! Mas que problemas?- O doutor diz olhando Duo.

- Esta com um complexo, acha que está gordo, e agora não come mais, e vomita tudo que come!- Heero diz. Duo se assusta não sabia que Heero tinha visto ele vomitando.

- Eu sei qual é o problema!- O doutor diz.

- Sabe?- Duo finalmente se pronuncia. -

Você está com Bulimia!- O doutor diz os encarando bem serio.

- E o que é isso?- Duo pergunta com seu jeito maroto.

- Quer dizer que você se acha gordo mais não é, e pode ficar um pau mas se achara gordo!- Heero diz surpreso por Duo não saber o que é isso.

- E como eu...

- Fazendo um tratamento!- O doutor se levanta, e vai até seu armário pegar uma fixa.

- Seu nome?idade?onde mor...- o doutor fez um monte de perguntas para Duo.

Depois da consulta Duo ficou internado, no hospital já que seu corpo estava muito fraco. Duo freqüentava um grupo de ajuda com pessoas com os mesmos problemas que ele. Seus amigos iam visitá-lo diariamente. 1 mês depois.

- Duo que bom que você está de volta!- Quatre abraça seu amigo.

- É mesmo eu não agüentava mais ir te visitar naquele lugar horrível!- WuFei diz.

- WuFei!- Quatre chama sua atenção.

-Chegou em boa hora Duo! Vamos almoçar!- Trowa diz retirando seu avental rosa com bordados roxo.

- Eu não estou com fome!- Duo diz fazendo careta.

- Duo como assim? Você acabou de sair do centro de ajuda! Nos disseram que você estava recuperado.

- WuFei diz irritado.

- Ele já almoçou comigo!- Heero entra na sala carregando as bagagens de Duo.

- Haaa!- Todos entenderam.

- Mas você está bem?- Trowa pergunta olhando a fisionomia do seu amigo, que estava péssima, muito pálido e magro.

- Eu estou com sono!- Duo bocejou.

- Então vai dormir oras!- Wufei aponta para seu quarto.

- Não mesmo!- Heero diz sério.

- Por que? Ele está quase dormindo em pé!- Quatre pergunta.

- Ele está com o corpo fraco sim! Mas precisa se exercitar!- Heero diz levando as malas para cima.

- Ouviu Duo? Trate de andar na esteira!- WuFei diz rindo da cara de desanimo de Duo.

- Se não se cuidar não vai mais pilotar o Deathscythe!- Trowa tocou no seu ponto fraco.

- Onde está a esteira?- Duo pergunta na hora.

Um mês depois Duo já estava todo recuperado, e voltou a ser o Duo de antes que não parava de comer guloseimas. Heero entra no quarto e vê Duo se olhando fixamente no espelho.

- Duo?- Heero o olha preocupado com medo de ainda estar com aquele complexo.

- Oi?- Duo se vira sorridente.

- Por que está se olhando?- Heero pergunta o abraçando.

- Eu acho que eu....devo cortar um pouco meu cabelo!- Duo diz pegando a ponta da sua trança, a mostrando para Heero.

- Mas não corte muito!- Heero toma seus lábios e lhe da um beijo acolhedor.

Fim

Leona - EBM

**Putz... essa fic é horrivel, mas vou postar todos os meus trabalhos nesse site.**

**Fanfic bem antiga **

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
